


Strike a Pose

by prettypurpleflower



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypurpleflower/pseuds/prettypurpleflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt:<br/>Sebastian is hired as a model by Vogue.com where he meets Kurt again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike a Pose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therentgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therentgirl/gifts).



'What are you doing here?' One hour in and he still hasn’t fully comprehended it, yet.

'I work here. Could you stop fidgeting, please?'

Kurt looks concentrated, a little pin between his lips, as he works on Sebastian's shirt. A grin slowly spreads over Sebastian's face, not exactly friendly, but a far cry from his high school self.

'Who would have thought? I saw you more in a coffee shop wearing an apron, but, well, I wasn't entirely wrong. You do work for me now.'

Kurt doesn’t really answer which gives Sebastian the nice tingling feeling of victory.

It doesn’t take long afterward until Kurt finishes and tells Sebastian he's free to go for the day. Just as he reaches the door, Kurt stops him.

'You know, you actually were entirely wrong. Those clothes you're hired to present? My designs.'

Kurt smiles sweetly and vanishes into the office behind him, leaving a dumbstruck Sebastian behind.

 

\---

 

‘How many times do I have to tell you to stop moving?’

‘Don’t be such a princess, Hummel,’ Sebastian smirks at the dark look Kurt is throwing him.

Suddenly there is a short but sharp pain in his leg. Looking down he realises that Kurt has pricked him with the pin in his hand.

‘Hey, that hurt!’

‘Oh, Smythe, don’t be such a princess,’ Kurt says, mirroring Sebastian’s earlier smirk right back at him.

‘I could sue you for that. If it leaves a scar I could be unemployable.’ Kurt coughs, trying to suppress his laughter.

‘I could fire you for your fidgeting and whining.’

‘No, you couldn’t. You’re not my boss. Isabelle Wright signed my contract.’

‘Yeah, reluctantly. She wasn’t very impressed by your non-existent experience. You were lucky there wasn’t anyone better suited for the job.’

Sebastian snorts. As if Isabelle didn’t have models falling over their feet to get hired by her.

She obviously had been impressed by him.

 

\---

 

‘I’m sorry you and Blaine didn’t work out.’

‘How did you know?’

‘Facebook,’ Sebastian says, his whole mimic saying _Duh, what else?_

Kurt grins at him. ‘Are you stalking me, Sebastian?’

‘Please, don’t flatter yourself. You know how Blaine is; he likes to make a spectacle of himself.’

And if the tip of Sebastian’s nose turns a bit red, that was entirely due to the heat in the room.

 

\---

 

Sebastian breathes a sigh of relief. The show is over and if anything has gone wrong, he is pretty sure it wasn’t his fault. In general, the show seemed to be a success, but what does he know?

He turns away from the curtain leading to the stage, ready to get out of those clothes and into his bed.

What he doesn’t expect is Kurt almost sprinting toward him, then stopping abruptly before him, far closer than would be considered appropriate between mere acquaintances. Behind him follows Isabelle at a much more composed pace.

‘You did it! You were good!’

Sebastian looks at him wide-eyed. That is another thing he wouldn’t have expected Kurt to do. At a loss at how to react, he turns to Isabelle, who smiles warmly at him.

‘I have to agree, Mr Smythe. Kurt has a nose for the business, it’s such a fortune he talked me into hiring you.’

‘Isabelle!’ Kurt’s entire face flushes as red as a tomato, horror clearly written all over it.

Smiling innocently, Isabelle smoothes the almost invisible wrinkles out of her skirt and gets ready to leave.

‘So nice talking to you, but I really need to run.’

Sebastian is so focused on Kurt, he barely notices that she left.

‘I got the job because of you?’

Kurt shrugs uncomfortable.

‘I saw your application and remembered your confidence, how full of yourself you are, and thought you could be really good at this. Even if others had more experience.’

‘So, you think I’m full of myself?’

‘Really, that’s what you decide to comment?’ They grin at each other, revelling in their after-show glow mixing with the warm feeling spreading inside both of them.

‘Well, would you like to accompany me to the lounge and then get dinner afterward? I’m sure there are some important people who would love to talk to the best model of the show.’

‘Oh, don’t degrade yourself. I just wore what you designed. If people want to talk to anyone, it’s definitely you.’ He breathes in deeply and smiles.

Usually he is the one to make the first step, but once again Kurt has not done what he expected.

‘Dinner sounds nice, though.’

He links his arm with Kurt’s, deeply satisfied with himself when he sees Kurt’s slightly surprised but happy expression.

Maybe, just maybe, his bed could wait a few hours still.


End file.
